Super Smash Bros: Cosmic wars
by blee7442
Summary: The world is threatened by a mysterious force. A few Smash Bros join forces to counter this force,and save the universe. Not a good summary. I know.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:I do not own Smash Bros. They belong to Nintendo.**

* * *

**Prologue**

**In a mysterious location.**

A town was shown on some sort of bubble. A few figures were looking at it.

"Heh. Those fools can enjoy their celebration for now, but soon we'll be the ones they'll be celebrating."One of them said.

"Now. Now. Be patient. You're still not at full strength. Now, one of those heroes is at the festival. One will join when we begin our attack."Another figure said.

They turned, and saw another figure appear, and it bowed to them.

"Masters. Everything is in position."The figure said.

"Good. Now, you know what to do"One of the figures said.

The figure nodded, and transported out of the room.

The figures did an evil laugh.

* * *

**At the town.**

A festival was going on.

A red plumber with a big stubby nose, mustache, and blue eyes was walking around the town. He wore a blue vest, brown shoes, white gloves, and his traditional red hat with a big 'M' on it.

'This festival is nice, but I better keep an eye out for any surprises, like what happened at The Star Festival.'The plumber said in thought.

The festival was going along smoothly. There wasn't any suspicious activity, until. The ground started to shake.

"An E-Earthquake?"The plumber asked.

However, it was no Earthquake. A lot of monsters have appeared, and started to attack. The people began to retreat to safety. The red plumber stood still. He recognized a few of the monsters.

'Looks like Bowser teamed up again, but with who? Doesn't matter. I've got to stop them.'Mario said in thought as he got in a fighting stance.

* * *

**Meanwhile, somewhere in the sky.**

A woman with green hair, wearing a wearing a white dress, a sun necklace, and something on the top of her head. She held a staff, and shield. She sensed something.

"Lady Palutena. Monsters are attacking."A solider-like angel reported.

"Alright. Summon Pit, and the others. We need their help."Palutena replied.

The solider nodded, and left. Palutena observed the scene, but was surprised to see a couple of humans preparing to fight the monsters.

"I hope those humans can hold off, until Pit, and the others arrive.

* * *

**Author's Note:What do you guys think of the prologue? I hope you'll like the story as it continues. I won't use all the franchises of The Smash Bros, but I'm not going to spoil what other universes are in. That's all I have to say. Later.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:Hey guys. I'm back to do the First Chapter, and it will cover the first battle against the mysterious enemies. Now, most of you may have gotten confused about what Palutena said at the end of the prologue. But, you'll be able to find out in this chapter. I hope you'll like it. Let's get started.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything, but the plot of the story. Everything else belongs to their owners.**

* * *

**Chapter 1:Another War begins.**

**Somewhere in Skyworld**

A few angels were doing a few things. Two Male angels were in a Sparring match. Both had different color schemes. One had brown hair, and the other had black hair. They both wore a laurel crown. One wore a white tunic, and brown shoes. The other had a black tunic, and black shoes. They both held their two blade weapons. Three other angels were having a conversation. One was male, and the other two were female. The male had black hair cropped to the side. He wore a blue stripped polo, and black jeans. One female had long black hair with messy dark blue bangs. She wore a a light blue tee, baggy jeans, and grey sneakers. The other female had shoulder-length brown hair with a red streak in it. She wore a black shirt with a Smiley face with the word LOL on the bottom of it, with grey shorts, and pink shoes. Two female angels were watching the two male angels sparring. One had brown hair. She wore a laurel crown, a white tunic, and brown sandals. The other one had the same attire as the Long black hair girl, but had black all over her.

Suddenly, the soldier-like angel arrived. The angels looked at him.

"Lady Palutena has summoned you all. It's an emergency."The soldier said.

They nod and head toward her location.

* * *

**At Palutena's quarters.**

The angels arrived.

"What is it Lady Palutena?"The brown haired boy said.

"There's a new army causing trouble. Look."Palutena said, and the angels looked a a blue circle thing, and it showed the monsters attacking the town. As well, as the two humans fighting them.

"Aren't those the Underworld Troops?"The brown hair boy said.

"Yes, but I can tell there's something different about them. But, I don't know what."Palutena said.

"Okay, we'll-"The brown haired boy started, but got interrupted.

"Wait a minute Pit! You, Pittoo, and Galen are the only ones who can't fly on your own, but Palutena can't control all three flight paths at once, can't she?"The shoulder brown hair girl said.

"You're right about that Angie. However, I have two other people that will help with that."Palutena said.

"I'm guessing Viridi is one of them, but who's the other?"The black hair boy asked.

"You'll know sometime. Now, you better get going."Palutena said.

The angels nodded, and they left the door, and headed toward the town, with Pit's, Dark Pit's, and Gale's wings filled with the wings of flight. As they made they're way toward the town.

"Those two humans better hang on until we get there."Dark Pit said.

By the way things are going, they're actually doing well for a couple of humans."A female voice said, but didn't come from anyone.

"Viridi."Pit said.

"Well, I knew that humans were strong, but those two are stronger then that."Another voice said.

"That's The Fell Warrior, Iris. The new leader of the Underworld Army."Palutena said.

"The Underworld Army?!"Pit asked in shock.

"Yep, but unlike Medusa, and Hades, I don't have a grudge against Humans."Iris said.

"That's weird."Angie said.

"Angie!"Both the long black-hair girl, and black-hair boy yelled.

"It's alright guys."Iris said. "Anyway, with your help, the odds for them should be better, but I don't know how long they'll hold on."Iris said.

"I hope we can get there soon."Pit said as they continued on.

* * *

**Back in Town.**

The Red plumber was battling the monsters along with a tall green plumber. He had a mustache, a big nose, and green eyes. He wore a blue vest, white gloves, brown shoes, and his trademark green hat with a big 'L' on it.

"We're surrounded Mario. What do we do?"The green plumber asked.

"Sure it looks bad now Luigi, but we'll get through this somehow."Mario said.

However, they were in luck, because a bunch of attacks took out most of the enemies. Mario, and Luigi looked to see eight angels. They landed next to duo.

"Are you both alright?"The black-hair girl said.

"Yeah. Thanks."Luigi said.

They then get in battle positions as. A mysterious figure is watching them.

"Let's see what they can do."The figure said.

* * *

**Author's Notes:Who's the mysterious figure? Find out in the next chapter. I wanted this to be longer, but couldn't do it. Oh well, but before I go, I better explain the OCs, since they aren't mine.**

**The three angels that were having a conversation at the beginning of the Chapter are Crystal, Josh, and Angie. They belong to my friend That One Mudkip. The author has done a few stories of the Kid Icarus Uprising with them in it. Also, Dark Crystal belongs to Mudkip as well. Neither of the characters have feelings for the other characters, but Crystal and Josh have feelings for each other. I recommend checking those stories to get a better idea of them.**

**Galen, or Gale for short belongs to Aurablade296. She's Pit's brother. The story is amazing. It's called Out of The Shadow. Check this story out, and you'll get a better idea on her personality.**

**Finally, Iris belongs to Sentinel07. She's known as The Fell Warrior for a reason. She does have a little grudge against Viridi, but you need to read Kid Icarus:The Great War to get a better idea of her. She won't make an appearance until next chapter, so that's why I didn't describe her.**

**I think that wraps that up. Please leave a review. That's all I have to say. Later.**


End file.
